


Unholy Oil

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but a tad less demonic), Blow Jobs, Demon!Dean, M/M, PWP, Pain Kink, Restraints, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, dildos on a chair, holy oil, holy oil wax play, mild grace kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean's a demon, trapped in the bunker until Sam and Cas find a cure.Until then, Cas and Dean like to play, especially with holy oil and blow jobs.





	Unholy Oil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts), [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/gifts), [OsirisApollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisApollo/gifts).



> Borne from a conversation with my Profound Bond Squad :)

Dean’s eyes go from shiny green to black as the holy oil hits his thigh, setting quickly like wax. Dean hisses, straining against the specialist bonds Castiel put him in.

Demon proof handcuffs and then beautifully knotted rope just for the decoration. Dean sits rigid in the chair, anticipating Castiel’s next move. There’s a scowl on his face as he tracks him but Dean’s as hard as a rock. The larger than necessary dildo Castiel stuck to the chair and then sat him down upon is probably helping too.

To Castiel’s surprise, Dean’s sweating. Just like him being an angel, he expected Dean to not sweat as a demon. A large rivulet tumbles down the side of Dean’s face. Castiel moves closer and Dean stays as still as he can. Such a good boy.

Dean’s head held high, Castiel drips several more beads of oil onto Dean’s thigh, smirking as Dean hisses again and his cock bounces with his movements. He can see pre-come leaking from the tip.

Setting the jug down, on to table out of Dean’s view, Castiel kneels in front of Dean. He looks up to Dean’s eyes, black and uneasy. Hands on either side of Dean’s thighs, sending his own Grace spiralling into Dean, he pulls at Dean’s consciousness, he real Dean, the one _inside_ of the demonic version. All he gets from him is bliss, panting and rutting against air and the back into the dildo suctioned to the chair.

Castiel dips down, taking Dean’s length into his mouth, tasting the bitter saltiness of Dean’s pre-release. Above him Dean hums with delight, eyes returning to their natural green. Shiny with unshed tears of frustration. He’s kept Dean on edge for _hours_. Dean can handle it, and so can he. It’s dangerous, doing this with a demon. It goes against everything Heaven taught him but it’s still Dean. Still his righteous man. He’s in there... he just can’t get out.

Teasing over, Castiel tugs on Dean’s hair as he moves around him. He picks up the jug once again and splashes Dean with the oil. He relishes in the hiss Dean lets out, followed by the yelp as a drop catches his hip. Castiel is dying to send a few drops towards Deans cock, to watch it flag and harden again as the wax does the same. Bending towards Deans ear he whispers his intentions to him. They’ve played like this before, maybe this time Dean will be ready.

He hears Dean growl appreciatively and nod. Castiel nips at Dean’s ear and blows his warm breath on it afterwards. Castiel’s own cock hardens at Dean’s shiver. Taking the jug and watching Dean as he hisses and strains and keens at Castiel pouring the holy oil over his thighs, creeping closer towards Deans cock.

Dean yelps as the first drop hits. Then silence. Their air stops moving and Castiel holds his breath. Slowly, Castiel sees Dean look up towards him, eyes yet again having turned to their demonic colour. A subtle nod from Dean and Castiel lets out the breath he’s holding slowly as he drips again on Dean’s hardness. It flags briefly but stiffens again as soon as Castiel splashes more over his thighs.

It’s all drying a silky white, looking oddly pure for what they’re doing. It makes Dean look exquisite, as if he’s some kind of sacrifice to God instead of a demon bound in handcuffs and red rope. Castiel fidgets for a moment, his hard cock pressing to escape his pants. It hurts almost, but he can stave himself off. He wants to get Dean to a place where he can fuck him without handcuffs. They enjoy that too though. Today isn’t for that, today is just rekindling their desires to be with each other.

“You look beautiful.” Castiel tells him, setting the jug to one side and yet again, kneeling in front of Dean. Dean grumbles and bucks in the chair, the legs rattling on the concrete ground. Neither of them are going anywhere though. With Castiel’s hand slicked in lubricant, he graces Dean’s shafts with hard, well intended strokes. Dean gasps above him, grinding down onto the dildo to help bring himself to release.

Castiel picks at the waxy remains, pulling it away. Dean hisses again as a large piece pulls at the fine hair of Dean’s thighs but Castiel quickly reins in the pain by thumbing at the head of Dean cock. Dean’s getting closer, he can feel it. He stops pulling at the dried holy oil in favour of sending more grace through to Dean. He response he gets is something beyond what a human Dean could cope with.

It’s glorious.

A flash of blue and Dean’s eyes flitting from green to black and back to green again has them both toppling over the edge. Energy surges between them. Dean’s demon rattling around in Dean’s body, pressing at the confines of Dean’s mind as the orgasm sweeps over him. They both shout of and finally, _finally_ , the room goes dark.

The single light bulb flickers once and then twice before coming back on. Dean’s barely staying conscious from the exertion so Castiel takes a moment to reset himself before untying Dean and returning him to the bunkers specialist room built for keeping demons.

It’s dangerous messing around with demons, but Castiel always finds a way to getting off on it. They both do. He steals a kiss from Dean as he handcuffs the man to his bed, and the real Dean comes to the surface, fighting but brief.

“Cas...” is all he manages. Castiel smiles. It’s all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enjoyable! ;)
> 
> Tumblr: [envydean](http://envydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
